Plan B
by caxo76
Summary: What happens with Stephanie can't go along with Plan A? Will Plan B work out for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Um, I'm sorry to say this Stephanie, but I don't think I can do that for you. I can't see a plausible way for this to work out the way you want."

I sighed inwardly. This was my one shot, or, my attempt at my one shot, depends on which version of Stephanie you are asking, and my plan couldn't even work. Fuck.

"That's all right Carla, we'll just have to move on to Plan B." That's right, I actually had a back-up plan.

Carla smiled at me. "Now that I can do!." And she went back to work.

* * *

With Plan B in motion, I walked with a purpose into the bonds office. Lula greeted me instantly at the door with a shit eating grin and a vacuum sealed body in green spandex. Only Lula.

Chalk one up for another sigh.

"So whitey, did you do it?" I shook my head at her. Lula was never one for subtleties. "Oh no! What happened? Couldn't go through with it?"

"No no! I just had to resort to Plan B." This was getting embarrassing, I actually didn't want to have to show them my failed attempt at a plan.

"Psst," Connie said pointing to the phone on her desk, " He's here, and Vinnie's got me bugged again." She leaned over and picked up her Las Vegas Luxor paperweight and slammed it on to the phone.

Vinnie began swearing loudly from his office.

"That will teach that little prick to bug me." Then all eyes turned onto me again. Gulp. I really hate explaining myself. "So, spill it, what's Plan B?"

I shrugged, and held my hands up in the air. "You know, Plan B." And I made the motions of the letter B. I really hope they got it that I wasn't going to explain any further then that.

Luckily I didn't have to as the Cuban Sex God himself came striding out of Vinnie's office. Oh Sweet Jesus. That man was Sex on a Stick.

Get a grip Stephanie, or you'll screw up the plan, among other things.

"Babe." His eyes smiling at me.

"Ranger."

"Can I talk to you outside." Boohya, here we go!

"S-s-sure..." He opened the door for me, his hand gently pushing me out on the small of my back.

"Go get him girl!" Lula yelled as the door closed behind us. I tried to turn around and give her my best 'Burg glare, but instead fell short as Ranger turned his head and watched as Connie and Lula gave me the thumbs up.

I am so dead.

"Babe," he said motioning towards the window. I began to blush. Stupid Stephanie.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the alley, then shoved him against the wall. He raised his eyebrow at me, the arrogant man.

I pressed myself against him, grabbed his hand and stuck it down the front of my pants. His eyes widened, and his mouth almost dropped.

"What the hell is that?" I smiled my version of an evil grin. I wasn't telling. This was all part of my plan, he would have to find out. He quickly spun me around, pressing me against the wall and began to undo my pants. His eyes were focused and beginning to narrow.

Excellent.

Oh, by the way, did I mention that I wasn't wearing any underwear? Ranger noticed, and I think he stopped breathing.

Oh yes, Plan B was going to work just fine.

Ranger stepped back, and started at me, leaning against the wall, my pants undone. There, waxed perfectlyy into my doodah, was a B. I had tried for the Bat symbol, but Carla convinced me that it would end up looking like a rabid monster was attacking me. So, I went with the literal Plan 'B'.

None the less, a stunned Ranger was priceless.

I began to laugh, but his violent kiss and lower finger action were enough to stop me from thinking for a month.

"Mine." he growled.

And it was about time.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sore.

I swear it was going to look like I had ridden a horse for the last week. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that far from what actually happened.

Despite the aches and pains in places I never before knew existed, I felt great. Like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. Hey, Plan A might not have gone down, and Plan B was a suicide mission in the making, it all turned out great! I was one happy girl!

Ranger interrupted my thoughts with the all important and telling "Babe". Which I am never 100% sure what he means every time he says it, but for whatever reason, he _always_ knows what I'm thinking. Damn.

"What?" I looked up, my mistake. He had no shirt on and was heaven, gulp, sore or not, I wanted to get busy again! That mouth could make me forget anything!

He smiled at me. Damn ESP. He held out his hand and passed me two tickets.

"What are these for?" He didn't say anything as he waited for me to read them.

My jaw promptly dropped to the floor.

The tickets said admission for two to the Puppetry of the Penis! OMIGOD!!! WAS HE SERIOUS??? He must have noticed my lack of...well, anything, my brain was frazzled.

He walked over to the bed and gave me a kiss on the head.

He looked me dead in the eye and said

"Do you think they could make an 'S'?


End file.
